I left him behind
by BondSlave
Summary: Integra finds Alucard brooding over his past and tries to comfort him. Valentines day fic...kind of.


**Authors Note: I am kind of depressed and so I felt like writing something that made me feel sad inside....Yeah I don't know. Read and review. **

**

* * *

**

The halls of Hellsing were silent Integra noted as she made her way from her office intent on taking a walk out in the gardens to refresh herself slightly. It was the eve of St. Valentine's Day and many members of the house hold were off preparing for the romantic holiday. She descended the stairs and exited the manor, quickly trotting down the steps and turning towards the gardens that wrapped around the side of the manor all the way towards the back. As she entered the garden she paused as the sound of something being tossed against the gravel met her ears. She frowned and walked slowly forward, craning her head to the side as to look around the house.

Seated on a bench in the middle of the garden was a very sad and rather lonely looking Alucard.

Integra blinked. What was her servant doing out here looking so lonely for? "Alucard?"

He straightened up and glanced over his shoulder towards her. She approached. "What are you doing out here?" He stood as she approached.

"I was just getting some air." He stated. She frowned and gazed at him; he was not meeting her gaze. And if she looked close enough she could have sworn she spotted a bloody smear at the corner of his left eye. He bowed.

"Please excuse me." He said before vanishing. Integra glanced around. She had half a mind to order him back and yell at him for leaving so abruptly, but this train of thought was derailed when her blue eyes fell upon an old History book laying in the gravel. She stepped forward and bent down to pick it up. She turned it over to see where it had been opened and a wave of pity overwhelmed her.

On the left side was a portrait of a young man with wavy black hair and bright green eyes, dressed in royal robes. Beneath the portrait read the name: Mihnea cel Radu.

Integra let her eyes roam to the opposite page and skimmed over the first paragraph.

**. Born about 1462, the son of Vlad Dracula III (Vlad Tepes), was Prince of Wallachia from 1508 to 1509, having replaced his first cousin Radu cel Mare. During his reign, he ruled alongside his son Mircea III Dracul in the year 1509. Unpopular among the boyars, he was overthrown with Ottoman assistance, prompting him to take refuge in Transylvania –where he was to be murdered in front of the Sibiu Cathedral, being buried inside the church. **

Integra glanced back towards the manor with a sorrowful look; Alucard had been looking at his first son. She looked back at the book.

**. After his father's death, Mihnea ambitiously attempted to succeed him. He organized several raids with the aid of boyars who supported his father and were eager to support his son. In 1508, Mihnea finally succeeded in gaining the throne, but it would not take long for the tainted majority of noblemen to notice the familiar pattern of Romanian patriotism. Mihnea, like his father, was an exhaustingly driven crusader for Christianity. He too wanted an Eastern Europe free of Turkish rule and aggression. But with corruption in high positions he too would suffer the similar fate of his father.**

Integra closed the book and turned to go back to the manor.

* * *

As she made her way towards the passage that would take her to the sublevels she bumped into Seras and Pip who were giggling and acting much like a newly wedded pair should. They paused upon seeing her and Sera's offered her a small smile. "Sir Integra, you seem troubled. Anything wrong?"

Integra shook her head.

"No. Seras, do you know where Alucard is?"

"He said he was going to his room." Seras stated. Integra nodded and proceeded past the pair.

* * *

Upon entering her servants cell she found her vampire seated upon his high backed throne like chair, wine glass filled with blood resting on the table beside him. His glasses and hate had been discarded and he simply sat there looking downcast. He glanced up when she entered and a sigh escaped him. It was obvious he wanted to be alone, but Integra didn't have the heart to leave him alone. "Alucard…are you okay?" She asked, setting the book upon the end of the table before approaching farther.

"I'm a horrible person." He grumbled. "I always have been…I didn't become a monster when I became a vampire…I was a monster before that to."

"Alucard…."

"I left him."

Integra bit her lip as a single bloody tear slid down her vampires cheek. He lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I left him alone."

"Alucard what do you mean?"

"We were making our escape from poenari when it was under attack by my younger brother Radu…" His voice broke slightly and he bowed his head. "Those we left behind at the castle fired the canons in order to distract Radu and his army so we could make our escape…but the commotion startled Mihnea's horse and it took off into the woods. I…I didn't go after him…I left him."

Integra walked around to her vampires side and gripped his shoulder.

"You did what you thought was best…it was a very, _very _long time ago Alucard. You can't blame yourself any longer."

"I just wish I could have changed everything."

* * *

**Authors Note: . well, I don't like valentines day and am kinda 'bluh' right now so I felt like writing something sad. Thus this was born. **


End file.
